Germany's Boredom
by nervous changing of names
Summary: Germany gets bored one day. What will he find to pass the time? Please read you won't regret it :)


Ludwig Beilschmidt was bored. And not in that faux boredom some people claim to be when they are just simply too lazy to do anything. Germany was truly bored. Ever since his cable suddenly stopped working, and his internet stopped working, and the lights shut off, and his wallet became increasingly more empty, he did not know what to do anymore. He looked around his bedroom, wondering what to do. He had already fucked everything in here. How boring! He moseyed out of his bedroom to the kitchen, searching the empty fridge for something to eat. It seems like he couldn't eat away his boredom either. How pitiful.

He took a gander into his wallet, hoping that maybe he had enough money to buy some pizza or something. Thinking about pizza made him think about Italy, and he immediately started crying as he looked down at the lone 5 dollar bill in his wallet. The smallest pizza he could buy was 6 dollars. Rats. It was a shame he was fired from his previous job. He wasn't even allowed to set foot on the property ever again after the employer found out what he did to those bees.

What sort of entertainment could Germany get for 5 dollars?

Ludwig decided to hit the town to see what he could buy. Maybe he could hire a prostitute to touch his arm. Hnnnnnn.

On his way out of his apartment, he stopped to look at the paper attached to his door. He didn't know what "eviction" meant, but he didn't need to worry about it now. Nothing could put a damper on his evening.

Germany walked down the streets, disappointed by the high prices of almost everything. Who was supposed to have 10 dollars just lying around?!

Finally, a sign got his attention. "5 dollars for movie rental!" It read. Germany immediately went into the store, delighted to hear that he would have an better way to spend his cold, lonely night. Maybe tonight he wouldn't be haunted by his bitter thoughts of how he could've kept Italy by his side.

Things had been rough since the divorce.

Germany rented out a DVD of his favorite movie, National Treasure. Germany wished that he could fuck the Declaration of Independence.

He paid for his movie and left the store, hurrying back to his apartment giddily. When he was in the comfort of his own freezing home (When did they turn off the heat?) he sat down on his yellowing, cum-stained, stinking couch and opened the DVD case in anticipation.

However, when he opened the case... He felt like he was in a trance. He couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful disk. Nic Cage just looked so _determined_, and so _sexy_... And the disk itself was even more gorgeous. He could just imagine how it would feel against his skin...

Quite soon, Germany's mind was on an entirely different track of "entertainment". He knew what he had to do.

Speedily rolling off his bicycle shorts, Ludwig pulled the DVD out of the case passionately. He slid his tiny yet very very erect penis right in the middle of the disk. He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. The sensation was almost too much to handle.

He sped up, using the edge of his couch as leverage as he pounded his erection through the DVD faster and faster. He squeezed his eyes closed, relishing in the feelings of his lustful lovemaking with Nic Cage's illustration.

Germany was correct to assume that the material of the DVD would be luscious; with every thrust, Germany felt it scraping along his wang, giving him an extremely delicious and painful feeling. He felt himself on the edge of glory, almost at the point of no return. This orgasm would be unlike any he had ever had before. The stimulation was just too great to compare to anything else he had ever had.

Germany gripped the couch with unabashed excitement, coming all over Nicolas Cage's face with a mighty, thunderous cry. He lied down on his cold hard wood floor, dazzled with how spellbinding his latest sexual escapade had been. He sat in awe for quite some time.

He later tried to watch the movie, but it seemed that it being soaked in cum didn't let it play. But that was ok. The experience was better than any movie could be.

Later that evening, Germany put back the spunk covered disk and returned it quickly. Good thing he had rented it using Winklebottom's name, not his own.

The End :D


End file.
